


Light Em Up

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, F/M, Insane!Ginny, evil!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of the professors of Hogwarts knew that something was up the moment Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had lunch together one day. They had thought nothing of it when both young men walked into the Great Hall leading their year in together with the seventh years at the beginning of the term. It was about time really. They really should have seen this coming. It's said that history repeats itself. And it has a way of repeating itself in the worst possible ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Em Up

Be careful making wishes in the dark dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

Each of the professors of Hogwarts knew that something was up the moment Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had lunch together one day. They had thought nothing of it when both young men walked into the Great Hall leading their year in together with the seventh years at the beginning of the term. It was about time really. The war had brought these two years closer. It had even become common place for the years to mix during meals. Gryffindor students even mingled with Slytherin students. But not Draco and Harry. They never fought anymore, but they did not mingle like the other students. Until that one day. And all the professors were on edge because of it. Many of them had taught the Marauders or had gone to school with them. They were able to recognize the signs of a prank in the planning stages. And this one was big because all the eighth and seventh years were in on it. But no one could catch anything of what was planned. For a week nothing happened and they had begun to relax. Somewhat. And it had been their downfall.

It had been recently noticed that those who fought beside The-Boy-Who-Conquered during the war, and even some who didn't, were beginning to show familiar signs of fanaticism. They not only followed him, they listened to him. Even Slytherins listened. Ginny Weasley was his leading fanatic.

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

Albus Dumbledore recognized the signs right away and acted in what he felt was the correct manner. Until it backfired. How students who hadn't even finished their education had not only managed to overpower their professors, but infiltrate the Ministry of Magic and burn it to the ground was beyond him. Where had he gone wrong? How had he not seen this coming? Twice this had happened in his lifetime. Two powerful bright students had fallen to the dark.

They had been tossed into the dungeons, and later joined by several Ministry employees who had told of the fall of the Ministry. Ex-minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge had both been tossed in barely alive. Deloris would never be able to speak again because her voice box had been cut out and her throat sutured back together. And Cornelius had his eyes gouged out and ears cut off; no doubt symbolizing the fact that he had ignored the truth until it was too late.

Right now they were being led to the Great Hall from the dungeons by two upper year students. He could vaguely hear what he thought was music. They were celebrating... It was then that the full extent of what was happening hit the Headmaster.

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

All the writers keep writing what they write, write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and  
I wish you could see, see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

When they were finally taken into the Great Hall they were greeted to the sight of the students in the middle of a party. There was a large bonfire in the center of the Great Hall, and it seemed that Hogwarts herself was supporting this coup because there was no smoke in the room. Severus Snape felt cold as he was vaguely reminded of the celebrations held by the Death Eaters. Minus the music of course. This theory was further proved when he caught sight of the Head Table. Harry Potter sat where the Headmaster normally sat, like an enthroned king, Ginny Weasley on his lap running her hand through his hair. To his left Draco Malfoy sat being "entertained" by one Hermione Granger. To his right Ron Weasley was also being "entertained" by Luna Lovegood. The students around them were dancing to the music; singing along and pumping their fists in the air. Dear Merlin Potter had become the next Dark Lord! He could clearly see the marks on all of the students in sixth year and older. Potter was wearing all black and he had what looked like a celtic knot crown adorning his head. How the bloody hell had they missed this!? Draco leaned over and said something to Harry who laughed as his verdant eyes landed on his captives. His eyes held nothing of the boy that they had all come to know and love.

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

Harry clapped as the music finally ended. Every student had turned to look at them as they were drug up to the Head Table. "Welcome to my coronation ceremony that my lovely girlfriend set up for me." he glanced lovingly at Ginny.

"All Hail Lord Potter!" She grinned insanely as a chorus of yells rang through the Great Hall. Harry chuckled and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. The look in the pretty red heads eyes reminded many of the late Bellatrix Lestrange.

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark

"So insatiable." His eyes turned back to them and he tilted his head. "It's amazing. We thought there for a while that we wouldn't get away with it. It was obvious that you had noticed that something was up. But you were so busy looking for a prank that you didn't see the truth right in front of you until it was too late. So how does it feel sir," Harry sneered, "to have helped in the rise of two dark lords? You ignored Tom Riddle's situation and you ignored mine. And look where it has landed you... at my feet... the question that remains now... is what to do with you... none of you are worth anything to me...hmmm..."

"Harry my dear bo-" Dumbledore began in the grandfatherly tone that he knew normally cowed the boy, only to be cut off.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry twirled his wand before holstering it. "No one cares old man."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Return them to the dungeons! Their presence is ruining the celebration." Another chorus of yells rang throughout the hall and the music resumed. Their protests were drowned out by the loud music as they were taken drug back to the dungeons to await their sentencing.

My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire

In the dark dark  
In the dark dark


End file.
